1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for attracting game animals, and more particularly to animated decoy devices especially adapted for attracting waterfowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decoys presently available typically include silhouette decoys, windsock decoys, shell decoys, and full body decoys. Windsock decoys are popular where movement is desirable to give the appearance of movement like a live bird. When prevailing wind conditions are favorable the windsock decoys are inflated by the wind simulating the appearance of a full body bird. Too much wind will damage the windsock fabric or the fabric attachment to its head. The effectiveness of windsock decoys are dependent on unpredictable wind.
Most decoys, with the exception of windsock decoys, are stationary objects which give a visual appearance of a bird. However, such stationary decoys are not realistic because real animals move. In this respect, it would be desirable for an animal decoy to move in a lifelike manner, rather than be stationary.
Of special interest are decoys which simulate waterfowl, such as ducks and geese, for hunting and to attract live birds or for other uses, including aesthetic purposes such as display, gardens, and lawns. In the prior art, waterfowl decoys are known which have wings or heads that are mechanically moved by pulling a string. For a more realistic decoy, it would be desirable if a waterfowl decoy body oscillated horizontally imitating a live bird. That is, a decoy, which turned from one position to another or oscillated from one position to another or any variation thereof would be more lifelike. Rather than a decoy being animated by unpredictable wind or controlled or animated by strings or chords which tangle in or snag on shrubs, bushes, or other objects, it would be desirable for an animated animal decoy to be powered by a motor and remotely controlled by a human operator.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to waterfowl decoys. The following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat Nos. 4,172,335; 4,611,421; 4,753,028; 4,885,861; 4,928,418; and 5,172,506. More specifically, U.S. Pat No. 4,172,335 discloses a goose decoy that has no wings and is immobile when used. Leg assemblies have been employed to support decoys upright. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,530, by Ladehoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,861, by Gazalski, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,060, by Franceschini, disclose various types of leg assemblies which support a decoy in an upright, stationary position. These leg assemblies are hereinafter referred to as a "plug-in leg assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,753 to Carpenter on May 18, 1948 shows a single panel type decoy mounted like a weather vane on a vertical shank of a stake for turning in the wind. The pivot shank theory is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,608 which issued to Fulster Jun. 28, 1955. In Aug. 6, 1991 U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,614 issued to Jackson which included a pivoting mechanism to pivot or oscillate the decoy body in a vertical plane to imitate a feeding action with the supporting assembly which pivots manually to present a high profile to game birds of the feeding action. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,649, by Wright, discloses the posture of a hen turkey decoy, whereby the turkey decoy drops vertically downward in a nonpivotal fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,614, by Jackson, discloses a decoy which pivots in a vertical plane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,780, by Overholt, discloses a remotely controlled turkey decoy which produces sound and movement in one circular direction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,927, by Boston, disclosed a motorized, propeller driven decoy for movement in the water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,207 and 2,575,252, by Berger, disclose a bird decoy with flapping wings and turning head.